fact check edited by scarlet-tomatoes
by sur2sur
Summary: Fact Check edited by scarlet tomatoes So fan can see the difference an editor makes
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Nick smiled as Judy and himself walked back to the police after getting lunch at the local diner.

Judy looked up at him before asking, "Why are you smiling?"

"If you keep walking on the rim of the fountains, you're going to fall in."

Judy laughed before replying. "You've been saying that ever since we met."

Someone suddenly yelled, "Gazelle tickets are now on sale at the ticket offices!"

A large mob immediately ran towards the offices.

Everyone was trying to get there first, so there was a lot of shoving and pushing.

Nick felt someone shove him and he hit his jaw on the cement of the fountain.

Judy started to laugh, but someone pushed another person into her, and she took a quick dunk into the cold water.

After the crowd was gone Nick got off the ground and checked his mouth. He found that his gum was bleeding.

Judy got out of the fountain. "Now I have to go home and get changed." She complained.

"There's a heater in the empty office." Nick replied. "We can just hang your clothes there until they're dry."

"How do you know that there's a working heater in the empty office?" Judy questioned.

"I've taken a few naps in there. When it was slow." He answered.

"Fine," Judy agreed. "But you have to make sure that no one comes in while I'm getting changed."


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: While Judy talks to the chief, a few officers have a chat with Nick.

Chapter 2: Mistake

Judy was greeted by officers as she walked by them. Most didn't notice her wet fur or clothes.

Nick said hello to a few officers, but none responded to his greetings. He didn't blame them for reluctance for now.

"Nick, go take care of your lip while I go talk to the chief." Judy said.

Nick nodded. "Hopefully he has a case for us."

Judy laughed and entered the chief's office.

Nick entered the bathroom and began to wash his face. Thankfully, his mouth had stopped bleeding.

Three new cadets, a panda, a kangaroo, and a moose, followed Nick into the bathroom.

The panda and the moose grabbed Nick's arms and asked, "What did you do to Officer Hopps?"

Nick glared at the two cadets before replying. "She was pushed into the plaza founta-"

The kangaroo walked over and punched him in the stomach. Twice. "Why did you push her into the fountain?" He asked.

"I didn't!"

"Don't lie," The moose said. He grabbed one of Nick's fingers and broke it.

Nick howled in pain and replied through gritted teeth, "I am not lying."

Nick's howl brought more officers into the bathroom. The panda noticed, and he released Nick, the moose quickly following suit.

"We'll give you a chance to defend yourself." Panda said.

The kangaroo immediately double punched him in the stomach again.

The officers that were new to the scene cheered on the cadets.

Nick couldn't avoid all his attackers. When he dodged the kangaroo, the Panda would grab him and slam him to the floor, or the Moose would kick him.

Chief Bogo walked in.

"What in the name of brutality is going on in here?!" he yelled.

"Trying to teach the con man not to push an officer into the fountain." Panda growled.

Chief Bogo sighed. "Officer Hopps told me what happened, and although I should not have to be telling you what happened, I'm going to."

As Chief Bogo was telling the story, Nick realized everyone was occupied with what the chief was telling them. He decided it was time to get himself out of there.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Nick leaves, Judy steams.

Chapter 3

Nick grabbed his phone and carefully made his way out of Headquarters. He headed towards his secret place. Judy knew about his apartment, but not this. He just wanted some time by himself.

With some trouble he finally made it to his hideaway. He powered off his phone and slowly made his was to the bathroom to examine his injuries.

He flinched as he took a quick diagnosis. Three bruises, two broken fingers, and possibly, one cracked rib. And a whole lot of places that would be bruised and sore in the morning. He reset himself and bandaged his injuries.

As far as being beaten up, he figured that he'd gotten worse. A hot soak in the tub and a few aspirins would help immensely before he went to bed.

-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-

Judy sat in Chief Bogo's office wondering what all the commotion was.

After what seemed like an eternity, Chief walked in, accompanied by three young cadets.

"What's going on?" Judy asked.

"These recruits thought Nick had hurt you, and decided to make him pay for it." Bogo answered.

"Nick may do many things," Judy replied. "But he would never hurt me on purpose."

"I know from his records that he did everything he could to prevent others from getting hurt physically, but financially, that's a different matter." Chief said.

"May I have some time off to make sure that he is alright?" she asked, obviously troubled for her friend.

"Even though I'm not the happiest person to have him on the force," he stated. "he has been extremely helpful in solving cases. I do wish he would quit antagonizing others. But I've already sent two officers to his apartment to get him to the hospital so he can get fully checked out."

"I don't think he'll be there. Although he never told me, I have suspected that he has a hideout somewhere." she informed them.

"Just like his mentor." Chief nodded. "You know that Nick does that to make himself to look older?"

Judy was totally taken off guard. "What do you mean?"

Chief Bogo smiled. "Have you ever noticed things about him that an older individual would not do?"

Judy smiled and sat back in her seat before answering. "He does take a lot of selfies and has a lot of recklessness to him."

"Although he looks older, he is believed to be younger."

"How old do you think he is?" she questioned.

Bogo shrugged. "No one is positive about his age. Not even his contacts or his closest friends."

The door to his office opened and Officer Clawhauser walked in and handed the Chief a note, only to turn back around and leave almost immediately.

Chief Bogo read the note and informed Judy that the mayor would be coming with the press to talk with her in about an hour.

"When that's done, you can go search for Nick. The cadets will help you." He finished.

She shook her head. "Nick would not welcome them. I'd rather go by myself."

"If you don't want to take them," he said, jabbing a thumb at the three young officers. "take someone else who can watch your back. Now go make yourself presentable for the press. Don't let them know what happened."

"Yes sir." She replied, and she exited the office.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Judy's Decision  
Summary: Judy has to choose an officer to go with her to go look for Nick.

Notes: I'm just going to guess on a few of the minor character's names. Sorry for the short chapters.

Judy was grateful that the press conference was over, but now she had to decide who would go with her to find Nick, which proved to be a hard decision in itself.

Chief Bogo came out of his office and addressed the officers. "Everyone to the briefing room. NOW!"

Judy wondered what the chief had to say to everyone, but realized it almost as soon as the thought crossed her mind.

Chief waited until everyone was seated and then he spoke. "I am disappointed in all of you." He began. He turned to the cadets. "You cadets for your bad judgement, and you senior officers for not putting a stop to it." He paused, pacing slowly, all while keeping his hard gaze on them. "If Nick was guilty of a crime, that bathroom incident would have let him off the hook, and cost us a possible lawsuit for police brutality.

"I am sending Officer Hopps to search for him, and to see how badly he is hurt. I don't believe that he is going to let her take him to the hospital to get himself fully checked out, so I am sending one of you with her."

He ended with telling her to choose someone to go with her.

Judy scanned the rows of officers, (None seemed to desire to go with her,) and turned back to the chief. "I think it would be best to go alone, sir."

"Choose one, or I will choose two to go with you." he replied, not budging.

She faced them once more. "Would anyone like to volunteer to come with me?"

A polar bear, Officer Theodore Coldfront, raised his hand. "I would be honored to help you find Officer Wilde."

Bogo nodded. "You have your partner. Everyone else is to keep an eye out for Nick, and if you see him call in and report."

Judy turned back to Officer Coldfront. "I don't understand. Why do you want to go with me to find him?"

"Please, call me Theo," he replied. "Nick is trying to change, and I admire him for that. It's not easy going from a con to a cop."

"I don't think my car will hold you," Judy replied.

He smiled. "That's why we're taking mine."


End file.
